The Wrong Turn
by JustAnotherGirl1998
Summary: Sonny and Chad are getting ready to have a wedding in 20 days.Chad doesnt want to get married yet,not ready.When Chad tells her,she takes it the wrong way.Sonny goes to live with Tawni.Sooner or later they get back together.R&R Finsihed!
1. The Wedding's Off

As the sun went down on the soon to be Coopers house, Sonny was getting in the shower, yawning.

Chad, was busy watching himself in TV in the earlier days.

He and Sonny were getting married this month, she was ecstatic, while he was just happy.

Not that he wasn't ecstatic, but he didn't really feel for marriage yet. But, he asked, Sonny begged him.

I guess he just wasn't ready for marriage. He would've been happy waiting just a few more years, dating Sonny. But she really wanted to get married, just in case something didn't work out. If the broke up at least she would've experience the walking down the isle. Right?

Sonny got out of the shower, just in time for her phone to ring.

"Really? Right now?" Sonny asked annoyed, she had been answering the phone non stop about, when her wedding is, and what it felt like.

"Hello" Sonny answered.

"Hey, girl." Tawni greeted.

"Hey Tawni, what you want?" Sonny asked wrapping a towel around her hair.

"Nothing, just-" Tawni paused.

"If you even think about asking me about my wedding I will hang up right now!" Sonny warned, but with a laugh.

"Sorry, but it is in approximately 20 days Sonny! Your not even ready yet!" Tawni told her best friend.

"Tawni, I have a church booked, I have my wedding dress, the only thing I don't have is a brides maid." Sonny said.

"I thought you would've already gotten this brides maid?" Tawni asked hoping she could be the brides maid.

"No, I haven't found anyone yet. Hey do you know of anyone who might want it?" Sonny asked torturing her.

"Maybe Zora, or maybe a blond like me." Tawni laughed.

"Sure" Sonny said.

"Sure what?" Tawni asked.

"Sure, you can be my Brides Maid, listen I gotta go bye girl." Sonny said, waiting for her to reply but nothing came, so she just hung up.

Sonny got dressed, and did her hair. Of course she did her make-up too.

Sonny came out of the bathroom.

"Chad?" Sonny called.

"Yeah?" Chad asked.

"Where we going?" Sonny asked walking to him, sitting on his lap.

"What do you mean?" Chad asked romantically.

"Our honey moon, honey, and what we are doing today." Sonny told him, leaning in closer.

"I thought we could just stay home today, and for our honeymoon honey" Chad laughed.

Ok, honey" Sonny said touching her lips to his, ever so slightly.

Chad kissed her back passionately.

Chad had been regretting asking Sonny to marry her for so long. He didn't want a wedding yet. He wanted their relationship to be perfect before they took the next step. He didn't want that yet. But how was he to tell her that without her leaving him? Could it go something like this, _Sonny, I am sorry, but I cant marry you. I love you, and I always have, but I am not ready yet. I didn't want to ask you yet, but you kept begging. I want to marry you, but not yet. Don't take any offence to that, please, I love you with all my heart. _He wondered if he could say something like that if it would work?

"Sonny, I have something to tell you." Chad said breathing heavily.

"What Chad?" Sonny asked.

"Sonny, I am sorry, but I cant marry you. I love you, and I always have, but I am not ready yet. I didn't want to ask you but you kept on begging I want to marry you, but not yet. Don't take any offence to that, please, I love you with all my heart." Chad said hoping she took it the right way, not the wrong way.

All that Chad could hear was a sound kinda like sobbing, or something to do with that.

"Sonny?" Chad asked, as he felt a tear in his eyes.

"Nothing, I have a wedding to cancel!" Sonny cried running to _their_ room.

Sonny couldn't stop crying, her heart was broken. He said that he loved her. Yeah right, she thought.

Sonny took out her cell phone, and started texting Tawni.

_Tawni, something happened. And I am very sad about it. I have been sobbing for the last 30 minutes. __L _

Sonny sent the message and got a reply.

_Sonny what happened?_

Sonny read the message, she got more tears in her eyes, just by thinking of what happened.

_Chad said that he didn't want a wedding. But he said he loved me. If he loves me then why didn't he want a wedding?_

Sonny sent the message tears storming down her face.

Tawni read the reply.

_He did what?_

Sonny read he new message.

_He said he didn't want to marry me. He told me not to take it to offence, but I did, what am I going to do?_

She sent her message still in tears. Chad looked in the room, he saw her bawling.

"What do you want?" Sonny cried.

"I am sorry." Chad told her, he had very red cheeks.

"Get, away" Sonny yelled, hearing their apartment neighbours yelling.

Sonny got a text message reply.

_Honey, I am so sorry. Where are you going to stay? L_

"Sonny, I love you, I want to marry you. I am just not ready yet." Chad told her.

"Get out of this room." Sonny bawled.

_I don't know, Tawni. I just don't know_. _My life is getting better and better. Don't ya think? I wish I wasn't so stupid, if I wouldn't have started a relationship with him when I was only 17 my life would be so much better. I wouldn't feel this way. I would've had a better man, and I would be marrying him soon, 20 days. _

Sonny pressed the send button thinking about what her life would be if she wouldn't have ever new Chad, and met someone better, more romantic. She laid there, not even hearing her cell phone go off.

_Sonny, you loved him, maybe not now, but, you did. I know somewhere inside your heart you still do. Even if your heart is broken into 2 pieces, you still love him. Are you sure you don't have anywhere to stay?_

Sonny didn't even notice her cell go off. Tawni was starting to get tired of waiting so she sent another message.

…_._

This time Sonny did hear it.

_What?_

Tawni was confused, why did Sonny said what?

_Sonny, you loved him, maybe not now, but, you did. I know somewhere inside your heart you still do. Even if your heart is broken into 2 pieces, you still love him. Are you sure you don't have anywhere to stay?_

Tawni sent her message saying exactly what the other had said.

_No, I don't. _

Sonny hoped that Tawni offered her to live with her.

_You can live with me._

A boost of happiness raised through Sonny.

_Thank you._

_Sonny turned off her phone, and started to pack her suit case. _

_3 hours later, the room was half empty. Sonny had three suit cases full of clothes. She was packing all her needs. Like pictures, but she left all the pictures of her and Chad. _

_Sonny walked out of the bedroom with 5 suit cases full of stuff. She felt tears coming again. _

_Chad looked up the smile on his face turned into a sad face. _

"_Sonny what are you doing?" Chad asked. _

"_I am leaving. I am going to go stay with Tawni until I have enough money to get my own place." Sonny explained. _

"_Ohh, well, bye Sonny. I hope you have a wonderful life without me." Chad told her, his heart broke. It was in a million different little pieces. _

"_You to, Chad. I hope you have a good life. Bye." Sonny said walking out, trying to hide her face, because she had tears all the way down her face. More still coming down. _

_Chad felt his whole life fall from a very large cliff. What did I do? Chad asked himself. _

_For the rest of his days he will life in sorrow. _

_Sonny knocked on Tawni's front door. _

_Tawni opened it and gave Sonny a great big hug. _

"_Sonny, I am so sorry. How do you feel?" Tawni asked pulling her inside. _

"_I feel, horrible." Sonny cried. _

"_Everything will be ok. That jerk it out of your mind. And your life. You got me now. Everything will be ok. I promise. Come on, I will make us some tea." Tawni said walking into the kitchen. _


	2. Poor Tawni

Sonny, was bawling when Tawni came out. Tawni couldn't stand to see her friend like this. This was just the first day of it, it could, no wait, will get worse. I have to do something about this, Tawni thought to herself. Tawni walked over to Sonny.

"Honey, I know your sad, but your Sonny Monroe. You never fall into the ditch. Why start now?" Tawni comforted her friend.

"But Tawni, this has, this has broken me. I am not the same girl I was when I was 17 and 18." Sonny told her. "I love that your trying to help but, I need to take care of this myself. And if it means sitting in the dark all day eating ice cream and chocolate, so be it."

"Sonny, I know you think you have no hope but. Your Sonny Monroe. You're the one who should be giving me advise for break-ups not the other way around." Tawni told her best friend. "Do you remember the one time when I saw this guy? He worked for the lunch room, at So Random. And you told me to take a shot at it. I was scared. But so what. Sonny, I did it. I felt good after wards. You need to do that again. Get out and find a new guy. Get married. Have kids. Your life will be better then just sitting in here and regretting not doing what I said. Remember I am always right." Tawni said.

Sonny, was getting a little smile on her face, tears stopped running down her face.

"You know what your right. I should be listening to you. That is what friends do. The listen, and help out. Thank you Tawni. You're a really big help. Say, do you have yourself a guy?" Sonny asked hugging her friend.

"Not yet." Tawni laughed. "I haven't found the right guy yet."

"Well, lets get a move on then. Your lips aren't going to pucker for anyone in particular." Sonny laughed pulling Tawni out of the house.

Meanwhile, Chad was sitting on the couch, crying.

"Why did I have to be such and idiot?" Chad asked himself. "She left me."

Chad had threw out all of his Mackenzie Falls seasons. Sonny, always hated him watching them. So he threw them away, because he wanted her back to bad.

The apartment phone rang, someone was at the landing wanting to come in.

Chad picked it up.

"Hello?" Chad asked.

"Hi, it is me Sonny, I need, I forgot something here. Can I come in?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, one second." Chad said bussing her in.

Sonny and Tawni walked up all the stairs to the very top floor.

They knocked on the door.

Chad answered.

Sonny, went to their, or his room to grab a cell phone charger and her favourite shirt that he had given her.

"Chad?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah." Chad said quickly, maybe to fast.

"You can keep this, I don't want it. It will remind me of us." Sonny said giving the shirt to Chad and walking out, Tawni was still there.

"Chad you screwed it up bad." Tawni said disappointedly, starting to walk out. "I liked you guys together. I guess there is no more Channy."

Tawni caught up with Sonny, half way down the stairs.

Sonny had a single tear on her face, she tried to get rid of it before Tawni caught her, but she had no luck.

"Sonny, we didn't have to come. I could've got that stuff for you. What is this really about?" Tawni asked.

"I didn't want to give him the shirt. But if I wouldn't have I wouldn't have been able to function." Sonny cried.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone racing to her, and Tawni. Is was Chad he was holding a picture. Of _them. _

"_Sonny, I wanted to show you this. It is a picture of you and me. Me on one knee. Asking you to marry me. I didn't know it earlier today, but I want to marry you. My life has been crap since you left this morning. Please, I love you. I am sorry. I really am." Chad apologized. _

_Sonny took the picture from Chad's hand, she looked at it. More tears started falling. _

"_This was the best day of my life. But, your not sorry. Chad, I am not giving you a second chance not ever. Take this." Sonny cried giving him the engagement ring that he presented to her exactly one year ago. _

"_Please, Sonny, I love you. I want you back." Chad said knelling down on one knee, on the stairs. _

"_Please, Sonny, Marry me." Chad asked. _

"_No, I am not marrying you anymore. Goodbye Chad. I never want to see you again." Sonny cried running down the stairs. _

_Chad fell onto a stair, and started crying. _

_Tawni ran back after her friend again. _

_Sonny ran to the car and slammed it shut behind her. She cried so hard. _

"_Sonny, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to get you to come here." Tawni apologized. _

"_Can we just go home?" Sonny asked. "Now?" _

"_Yeah, sure." Tawni sighed. _

_They drove home in silence. Tawni needed her to go shopping. She needed her friend back. _

_So Tawni took a wrong turn and headed to the mall. Sonny didn't even notice. _

"_Lets go" Tawni smiled getting out of the car. _

"_Where are we." Sonny asked getting out. _

"_The mall." Tawni answered taking Sonny's hand and walking into the entrance. _

"_I shouldn't be here. There are paparazzi, and they will wonder why I am not with Chad. And I don't want the world to know we broke up." Sonny whined. _

"_Sonny, shut-up, ok. This is good for you." Tawni told her friend. _

"_Mrs. Cooper. Over here." a paparazzi shouted. _

"_See?" Sonny asked. _

"_Play it cool." Tawni whispered. _

"_Yes." Sonny asked the paparazzi._

"_Where's Chad?" One asked. _

"_At Home." Sonny lied. _

"_Your lying." one said. _

"_Tawni?" Sonny asked. _

"_Sonny, and Chad, are taking a break. Yes there over. And it is for good." Tawni told them, getting there picture taken. _

"_The Cooper's are done?" another asked. _

"_Yes, we are. And don't even think about putting that on the news paper." Sonny warned them. _

"_When did it happen." another asked. _

"_This Morning." Sonny said, walking away. _

_Sonny, and Tawni got back into the car with 20 bags each. _

"_You know Tawni this was fun. And the guys I met, awesome." Sonny laughed. _

"_Your welcome. See, I am always right." Tawni laughed. _

"_Thanks," Sonny said. _

"_What do we want for lunch?" Tawni asked starting to drive. _

"_Chinese?" Sonny asked. _

"_That is what I was thinking." Tawni smiled turning to go to the best Chinese restaurant in Hollywood. _

_Tawni pulled into the parking lot. It was empty? Ish. Tawni took the first parking spot she could find. _

"_Wow, it is empty. I wonder why?" Tawni said. _

"_Yeah. Me and Chad used to go here all the time. It was so busy." Sonny said entering the door. _

_There was only like three table's being used. That was bad for this restaurant. _

"_Pick where you would like to go." the host said. _

"_Ok." Tawni said walking to a booth. _

"_What do you want Sonny?" Tawni asked. _

"_I don't know, I think I want the all around Chinese platter. With the famous wonton soup." Sonny told her best friend. _

"_That is what I was going to have. Well that is easy. Waitress." Tawni called. _

_A tall brown haired woman walked to their table. _

"_Hello, my name is Amanda. And I will be your server tonight. What would you like for a drink? And are you ready to order?" Amanda asked. _

"_Yes we are. Sonny what would you like for a drink?" Tawni asked. _

"_I am going to have that famous fruit drink. And I am going to have the all around Chinese platter, with wonton soup." Sonny told her. _

"_Ok, and for you Miss?" Amanda asked writing down Sonny's order. _

"_I will have the Pineapple fruit drink with a sparkle of lemon. And I'll have the same as her please." Tawni said closing their menu's and handing them to Amanda. _

"_Ok, the drinks will be out in a few, and the food and little longer. Just shout if you need anything. Remember my name is Amanda. Just call my name and I will come as soon as I can." She told them walking away with the menu's. _

_5 minutes later the drinks came. _

"_Can I get anything for you?" Amanda asked. _

"_Not yet. Thank you." Tawni said. _

_About 10 more minutes later the food came. _

"_Anything else I can get you two fine ladies?" Amanda asked. _

"_No, I think where're good. Sonny?" Tawni asked. _

"_Yeah, I am good. Thank you." Sonny told her. _

_Tawni, was having the time of her life with Sonny. When Tawni's phone rang, something happened. _

"_Hello." Tawni answered. _

"_Tawni?" her father asked. _

"_Yeah? What's wrong Dad?" Tawni asked. _

"_It is your mother." he said. _

"_What's wrong with her?" Tawni asked getting more worried. _

"_She is dying. She had a heart-a-tack last night. They just got finished working on her. And the condition is serious." her father told her. _

"_What?" Tawni cried. _

"_it is ok. Honey." her father told her. _

_Tawni hung up. _

"_Tawni? What's wrong? Are you ok?" Sonny asked worried for her friend. _

"_Sonny, my mother is dying." Tawni cried. _

"_What?" Sonny asked. _

"_She had a heart-a-tack last night. I am so sad." Tawni cried. _

"_I am so sorry. Let's go." Sonny said putting a 50$ bill on the table and left Tawni's hand in hers. _

_Sonny drove home, Tawni crying so hard, Sonny was sure there was going to be a shortage of water in her body. _


	3. Michelle

**Here it is guys. I hope you like this story. I really do! Read, and Review. Thank you. You guys give me the inspriation to write this :) I love you all. I know you will love this chapter. If you have any idea's tell me. Or if you have any story idea's tell me. I will write them for you. Yep!**

* * *

The phone was ringing when they came into the door. Sonny ran half way across the house, to answer the phone.

"Hello." Sonny answered.

"Hi, who is this?" the person asked.

"Sonny, who is this?" Sonny asked.

"I am Michelle, Tawni's sister. Where is Tawni?" Michelle asked.

"She is in the living room. Why?" Sonny asked.

"I need to talk to her." Michelle told Sonny.

"Ok, one moment. I will go get her." Sonny told her, and went to find Tawni.

Sonny walked around the entire house until she went into Tawni's room.

"Tawni, your sister is on the phone. Michelle?" Sonny told Tawni.

"Ok, one second." Tawni cried sitting on the bed, looking at a picture that Sonny could not make out.

Sonny went back to the phone.

"Michelle? Tawni will be one moment. Hey, I didn't know that Tawni had a sister." Sonny smiled.

"She never told you?" Michelle asked.

"Told me what?" Sonny asked.

"I guess not." Michelle sighed. "Me and Tawni used to be really close. We are close now, but not like we were before. Our parents spilt up. Tawni went with her dad, I stayed with my mom. That broke us. We never seen each other until just last year. Dad, he got another woman, Mom didn't. Did Tawni tell you what happened in our family this week?" Michelle asked.

"Yes, her Mom had a heart attack." Sonny answered.

"Right. That is are Mom, mine and Tawni's. Very bad. Very painful. For Tawni not as painful as for me. I lived with her longer then Tawni. But still has hard. Tawni hasn't seen her mom since she was three. Our dad, I hate him. He told Tawni that her mother was Lee-ann. Our Dad's new wife. He made her think that her real Mom was dead. But Tawni actually found out one year ago. I was actually the one who told her." Michelle told Sonny.

"Oh, my gosh." Sonny gasped. "Why didn't Tawni ever tell me?"

"I dunno." Michelle said.

"Ohh, here is Tawni bye Michelle. Nice talking to you." Sonny said handing the phone to Tawni.

Tawni took the phone whipping tears off her face, still. As much Tawni tried to wipe them away, they always came back.

"Michelle?" Tawni asked.

"Yeah. How do you feel?" Michelle asked.

"Horrible." Tawni said feeling a tear falling down her face.

"I am sorry. I never should have told you about Mom, how she was. It would've been better for you if you would've thought your mom was Lee-ann." Michelle apologized.

"Michelle, no. I am happy you told me about mom. Lee-ann was horrible. I just wish I would've met Mom before she died." Tawni sighed looking down to a bracelet that she had since forever.

"Honey, I am sorry. I remember you when you were three. Begging dad not to take you. You were the best thing in my life. I wanted you, I loved you. But he took you. I remember when Mom gave you a bracelet. So you could never forget her. Or so you new that it was NOT from you step mom." Michelle told Tawni.

Sonny just stood there. She didn't know that Tawni's life was so horrible. Sonny, she felt sorry for Tawni. Every time they fought, she said she was inconsiderate, Sonny was wrong. She needed to make it up to Tawni. And fast.

"I new there was something different about that bracelet. I still have it. I am wearing it right now. I love that bracelet. I have never taken it off, since the day I got it." Tawni said.

"I gotta go sister. Listen I will call you if anything else happens to Mom. Ok?" Michelle asked.

"Ok, bye sister." Tawni said putting the phone on the hook.

Sonny looked away as soon as Tawni turned around.

"Tawni?" Sonny asked.

"I gotta go." Tawni said running to the stairs and into her room.

"Tawni wait. I can help." Sonny called after Tawni.

Well this is just great. Sonny thought to herself.

Sonny walked up to Tawni's room.

"Tawni, you cant keep yourself locked up here forever. You need to enjoy life. Everyone has up's and down's. Life through it. Have the best life in your life. It is ok to sulk for 1 hour. But not any more. Enjoy your life Tawni." Sonny told her coming in to sit beside her on her bed.

"Sonny, I don't want to talk. Your Mom never died. You new your mom." Tawni cried.

"Tawni tell me about your Mom." Sonny told Tawni.

"She was a wonderful person. For the time I new her. She had dark, very dark brown hair. She never wore Make-up she said it was bad for your skin. And she never went out to party. Well at least if she new that me and Michelle were fast asleep and in very good care." Tawni explained. "She, never wore a dress that was above her knees. And if the shirt she wore went down to a certain length she'd take it off and throw it away." Tawni said remembering everything about her mom, from the time she new her.

"See? Tawni, you know your mother. Don't make up excuses to sit in here all day, eating, and getting fat." Sonny smiled.

"I would never get fat." Tawni snapped, but smiled. "I guess your right."

They got up and walked down to the TV room, and put a movie in.

They chose the Lion King 1.

Meanwhile, Chad was sitting on his chair watching his and Sonny's favourite movie. The Lion King.

He thought if Sonny was watching it right now. He took out his phone. There was a picture of him and Sonny, and a line threw it.

Chad gasped.

"They are taking it way to far." Chad said walking out of the apartment. Got into his car, and drove off.

He arrived at his destination. It was a cute little, big ish house. It was blue, with a little pink on it.

He knocked on the front door. A black haired girl opened. He mouth dropped with anger.

"Chad what are you doing here." Sonny asked.

"I really need to show you something." Chad said handing her his phone.

.She gasped.

"They are taking this way to far." Sonny cursed.

"That is what I said. What are we going to do about it." Chad asked.

"Nothing. We signed up for that when becoming a star. Bye, Chad. Tawni is waiting for me." Sonny said shutting the door.

Sonny walked back to the TV room.

"Who was that." Tawni asked.

"No one." Sonny answered sitting down on the couch beside Tawni.

"I know that look. It was Chad wasn't it?" Tawni asked.

"Yeah." Sonny sighed.

"Honey let that jerk go." Tawni hugged her best friend.

"I know. I am trying to. It is just hard." Sonny sighed.

Night time approached. It was Sonny's first time not sleeping with Chad. Not having anyone to cuddle with. Not having and warmth other then the blankets. It sure felt different. Either she felt small in a huge bed. Or the bed had gotten much bigger.

Sonny had a hard time falling asleep that night. Whenever she couldn't sleep Chad was always there to comfort her. He wasn't there to comfort her this time. And never. Sonny wasn't sure if that could work. They would always play a game of some sort before they go to bed. Something like eye spy. But that wouldn't happen that night. Sonny missed all that. It was like she wanted to go back with Chad. But he made the mistake. And she was suffering from it. He needs to get punished for what he did. Even though he didn't do any wrong exactly. He just didn't want to get married yet. It was Sonny that was wrong. And she knew it.

Sonny hopped out of bed and ran for the door. She ran to the car and drove to Chad's apartment.

Sonny phoned the buzzer in his apartment.

Chad woke up sleepily. And answered the buzzer.

"Hello." Chad said half asleep.

"It is Sonny. I need to tell you something can I come in?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, sure." Chad said sounding more awake then a couple seconds ago.

Sonny walked threw the door. Still in her pj's.

"It wasn't your fault. I took it the wrong way. I am sorry. I should've listened before I ran. I am sorry. I was stupid. It wasn't your fault. And I made you suffer because of my actions. I am so sorry." Sonny apologized feeling a couple tears in her eyes.

"Are you ok?" Chad asked brushing a piece of hair out of her eye.

"I am fine. I am much better right now." Sonny said getting up onto her tippy toes.

Chad leaned in and kissed her as passionately as he could.

Sonny kissed him back, she put as much passion in it as he did.

* * *

**What did you guys think about the story? Did you like what happened. I had a blast writing it. Love you guys! :)**


	4. Not again?

Hey, i hope you like this chapter. Sorry if anything in it makes you sad, or angry. This is a very sad, drama, humorus, and all of those, kind of chapter. So here it is!

* * *

Sonny, opened the door to her and Tawni's house.

Tawni was standing right there.

"What the-" Sonny cursed jumping back of fright.

"Where were you?" Tawni asked.

"No where." Sonny lied.

"Really, I think your lying." Tawni laughed, smiled.

"Tawni, stop. I was no where." Sonny laughed.

"Let's go to bed. We will talk about it in the morning." Tawni smiled to her best friend.

The next morning Sonny, woke to the bright, bright sun. And because she was back with her fiancé. Which she was very happy about.

Tawni was standing right outside her bedroom.

"Tawni you gotta stop doing that." Sonny laughed.

"Tell me." Tawni said holding her hand out like she wanted money.

"It is, was nothing." Sonny smiled trying to get past Tawni.

"Sonny." Tawni warned.

"Fine. I went over to Chad's." Sonny could see Tawni's face turn into a frown. "I decided to go over there… I was wrong. I new I was wrong. I told him that. And we kissed me, I kissed him back." Sonny explained.

Tawni's mouth dropped open. Tawni felt so happy for Sonny.

Chad was walking up the walk way to Sonny's and Tawni's house.

The rang the door bell. "Listen Chad, you know what you gotta do. You know it wont be the greatest thing you have ever done. But you will do, it. You did something wron-" Chad stop talking to himself when Tawni opened the door. She wondered why Chad was standing right there on her door way, but then she remembered that Sonny, and Chad, were back together.

"Chad, what are you doing here." Tawni asked.

"I need to see Sonny, can you send her outside please?" Chad asked.

"You can come in and tell her, I am deserving enough to hear to." Tawni told him. "I am not letting you see Sonny, unless you come in."

"Fine, I will come in." Chad sighed.

Tawni held the door open enough for Chad to get through.

"Sonny, there is someone to see you." Tawni called pushing Chad onto a chair.

"Ok." Chad said once there were all seated, and comfy. "There is no easy way to say this so. I cant be with you now. At least not right now. When you came over I was slightly drunk. And I am dating someone. Portland. I am sorry Sonny. I was just happy. I loved the kiss. But this is how it has to be. Not forever though." Chad explained.

Sonny felt tears in her eyes. She tried not to cry. "It is ok. I understand." Sonny stuttered.

"Sonny, I am sorry. I was drunk, I didn't know what I was doing. I shouldn't have kissed you. I take it all back." Chad told her.

"Just get out! Now!" Sonny screamed.

Tawni tried to calm her friend.

"Sonny, calm down. This happens to everyone. Everyone breaks up, everyone breaks up with people. It is life. I am not sad about my Mum that much anymore." Tawni told her best friend in the world.

"Tawni, it would be easier for you. You are only losing you mom. I am losing my entire being." Sonny said walking out of the living room.

Tawni couldn't believe what Sonny had said. She was disgraced, disgraced for being her friend. Tawni, don't think like that. She is your friend. Friends make mistakes, you have to life with it. Tawni told herself.

Tawni walked into the kitchen where Sonny was sitting on the chair by the table crying.

She couldn't stand to see her friend like this, even if it was only the second day of it. And it will get much, much worse. Tawni sighed, she sat down beside Sonny.

"You gotta stop crying girl. Your gonna lose all the water in you body." Tawni smiled.

Sonny tried to smile but the tears over ran her face. "Tawni, what are you doing?" Sonny sighed.

"I am helping you. Remember when you first came, and you stabbed me with the cape thing. Then you took me over to the sink and put the very hot water on and you ripped my favourite cape. Do you remember that?" Tawni asked.

"Yeah, I remember that. What does it have to do with this." Sonny asked.

"Everything." Tawni said.

"I still don't get it." Sonny said.

"Whatever. You need to understand to be able understand it." Tawni said getting a cup of tea for them both.

* * *

**What did you guys think about that? Tell me in the review. Did you not like what happened. I know it was sad, but you will get over it. Said from words of Tawni.**


	5. The Party

Sonny didn't understand what Tawni was saying, but I think that was the idea. So, Sonny, had the man of her dreams, then they broke up? And then the day after they got back together. But the very next morning they broke up? What is with all the breaking up and getting back together? Maybe she should just swear off men for the rest of her life. But what good would that make? Defiantly not any good. Sonny, had to find someone that wasn't with anyone. And someone who appreciated her, for who she is. Not saying that Chad didn't appreciate her. But he never got her. Well that was just what she thought. Maybe she was only thinking like that because he broke up with her 2, maybe more then that. She was not sure.

Tawni came back with two cups of tea. Sonny didn't really like tea, but whenever Tawni took the time and effort to make it for her. She would drink it. Sonny didn't just go and get something else, when someone made something for her. Sonny was NOT rude like that, and she never planned to be. Sometimes it just happens. But Sonny always says she is sorry after wards. That is what she does. And that is how it will always be.

Tawni sat down, knowing that she had to do something for her friend. But what? Tawni, couldn't think of anything to do for Sonny, her and Chad need to figure it out for themselves. Right?

Sonny just sipped the tea, carefully, she remembered when her and Chad used to drink tea at the table. And if any bubbles got on their mouth, the other would have to guess what it looked like. That was the good days. But now everything was different. It was never going to be the same. You could never replace a love. A first love. The feeling of being presented a ring for marriage. Nothing can replace that feeling that you have. The feeling that your going to puke, but not, a happy puke feeling, I think.

"So, do you like my tea?" Tawni asked breaking the silence.

"I guess so." Sonny said sipping the tea again.

"What you doing today?" Tawni asked.

"Nothing, probably sitting and watching TV in my pyjama's. Why?" Sonny asked.

"Well, we are going shopping, then there is a party tonight and we are going." Tawni told Sonny.

"Why?" Sonny asked miserably.

"Because, we need to get you out of this funk.

"Tawni, I love that you helping but I can handle it." Sonny told her.

"Sonny, maybe you can. But I cant." Tawni told her pulling her to her room, and picked her out a pair of jeans, and a shirt.

Sonny got dressed, she came out.

"How do I look?" Sonny asked forcing a smile.

"Something is missing." Tawni said looking around her. "You didn't put any make-up on." Tawni said slapping Sonny's butt, making her run to the washroom.

Sonny, came out again, she had blueish eye shadow on, mascara, eye liner. And some pink blush.

Tawni looked like she was going to die. She was so amazed. She never thought that Sonny would look so darn hot.

Just that moment Sonny's cell rang. Sonny walked over there, and answered her phone.

"Hello, Sonny Monroe here." Sonny greeted the caller.

"Hello, Sonny Monroe. You ordered a white strapless flowered at the bottom wedding dress. It is in now. You can come get it with in 10 days. Have a wonderful wedding day. Your very lucky. I waited till I was 30 to get married. The worst chose I made." the women said.

"Ohh, ok. I will come sometime this week. Thank you for telling me it was in. Have a good day. Goodbye." Sonny said hanging up.

"What's wrong." Tawni asked concerned. She watched her friend tomple to the ground, but no tears.

"I forgot to cancel my dress order." Sonny said.

"I came in?" Tawni gasped.

"Yes, it did. I don't want it. It will remind me that I am not with Chad anymore." Sonny told her.

"You will have it for the next time going down the isle. And trust me honey, at the party tonight you will meet someone. That will love you. And you will love, more then Chad." Tawni told her.

"Are you sure?" Sonny asked.

"Yes, you're an attractive girl. Your single. And very hot. Your in the movie slash business career. Someone would be stupid not to fall for you." Tawni told her best friend.

"Why would anyone fall for me?" Sonny asked.

"Your hot, and single. You have a very good job. And you want kids someday." Tawni told her.

"Fine, now it is your turn to get dressed you should where this." Sonny said pointing to a shirt and bottom.

Tawni, came out of the bedroom. She was wearing a purple striped shirt with blackish, blueish skinny jeans.

"Wow, your hot. Now put this eye shadow on and this and this." Sonny smiled, pushing her into the bathroom closing the door.

Tawni came out. She was wearing her normal brownish eye shadow. And black eye liner. Black mascara.

They left the house, driving to one of the malls in California.

Tawni parked in the closest parking spot in the parking lot. And they walked in.

They went into the first clothes store. But it wasn't really a clothing store. It was a bra store. But they both did need a new bra, so that didn't really matter.

They left with a bag, each. Then they went into a fashion boutique. They both bought 4 shirts and 3 pairs of jeans. Neither of them needed anymore clothes. But it was fun.

Next they went into a fancy dress store. More like party dresses to Tawni and Sonny.

They picked out 3 dressed they liked. Sonny bought a red knee length dress. Tawni bought a black right above the knees. Black high stilettos. Sonny, bought a pair of Black high heal ankle boots.

They were getting tired of walking into every store they could find. They had at least 10 bags. Which was to many most of them were clothes. A couple CDS and a poster of both of them together.

Sonny, and Tawni got into the car, and drove to the party across town.

The Jonas Brother's was throwing it. Nick had a huge crush on Sonny, and Sonny had a huge crush on Nick to. They got out of the car and headed for the door. Nick quickly hugged Sonny.

"I heard about it all. Let's talk about it." he said taking her into the house.


	6. The Move

Nick took Sonny inside the house. They went up into his huge, master bedroom. There were three master bedrooms. Nick's, Joe's and Kevin's. Kevin, was with a wonderful girl named Madison. Joe was with a very exciting girl, Sonny was a mutual friend, Selena Jonas. They got married a couple weeks ago, Sonny couldn't attend. She was busy getting ready for her wonderful day. Selena actually wasn't at the party, she had a concert. Sonny, and Nick are in his bedroom. Sitting on the bed. Talking.

"Sonny, I am sorry." Nick apologized.

"What are you sorry for?" Sonny asked taking his hand. Nick took a chill, her hands were so cold.

Nick was such an idiot! Why didn't he take her hand?

"For your wedding being gone." Nick answered lacing his fingers with hers.

"I am trying to forget that." Sonny said quietly.

"I am sorry. Again." Nick said.

"No problem. So, I know you. This was not the reason for bringing me up here. To talk about my wedding being gone. What was the reason?" Sonny asked.

"Ohh, no real reason." Nick said looking down, so she couldn't see that he was lying.

"Nick." Sonny smiled.

Nick looked up, he saw she was smiling.

"I like you Sonny Monroe. But I don't think you want to here that right now." Nick said looking down again.

"Hey, I didn't say I didn't like you." Sonny smiled lifting his head.

They leaned in, and kissed.

When they pulled away, Nick could see something in Sonny's eyes, that he had never seen before. Happiness.

"Thanks' I needed that." Nick said.

"Me, to." Sonny smiled.

Sonny walked out of the house to Tawni, she tried to have the same expression on her face as before, but it was a little hard.

"So what happened." Tawni asked watching Nick come out right behind Sonny.

"Nothing." Sonny smiled.

"Really Sonny?" Tawni asked.

"We kissed." Nick told Tawni.

"What?" Tawni asked excitedly.

"We are together. I am going to be much happier with Nick, then I was with Chad." Sonny smiled.

"Yes, and I will be much happier with Sonny, then I was with Miley." Nick agreed.

Tawni smiled, so hard. She was so happy for them.

"Tawni, is there any way that I could get my wedding back." Sonny asked, now in Nick's arms.

"Why?" Tawni asked.

"because, me and Nick, are getting married." Sonny smiled, kissing Nick again.

Tawni looked surprised.

"Your getting Married? Already? You just kissed for the first time tonight about 10 minutes ago. Why?" Tawni asked.

"We love each other," Sonny said.

"Sonny, I have to say that, it might not be a good idea. Just wait for a month at least. Then get married. Move in with each other first." Tawni told her best friend, and her boyfriend.

"Fine, we will wait. But when I feel is the right time. We are doing it. K?" Sonny asked.

"Fine, that is all I ask." Tawni told her best friend.

Tawni, and Sonny hugged.

The night went on, Tawni and Sonny went home.

3 weeks later.

Sonny was packing all her things. She was going to live with her three week boyfriend. Nick.

"Sonny, I am gonna miss you. This house will never be the same if your not there." Tawni hugged her best friend.

"Tawni, if anything happens and we break-up I will come to live with you again. Ok?" Sonny asked walking out, to put a suite case in her car.

Nick came with a truck.

"Need any help." Nick called.

"Just a little, park right there." Sonny pointed to a parking spot across the sidewalk.

Nick came in.

"Hey babe." Nick said kissing Sonny.

"Ok, you can start by loading all these into my car, then the rest into your truck. I will get the rest." Sonny pointed to the suite cases on the floor.

"Ok." Nick said taking a suite case and taking it to Sonny's car.

About an hour later Sonny was already to leave.

"Tawni, I will miss you." Sonny said hugging her best friend.

"me to sister." Tawni said

Sonny left. She drove in her car. Nick drove in his truck.


	7. Kissing, Kissing, and More Kissing

When they finally got to Nick's house, it was 2:00 in the afternoon. It took a half an hour to drive to the house. Nick was there first. He had most of all the suite cases out of his truck and in his bedroom, waiting to get put in a drawer. Joe, and Kevin were helping him, maybe that is why he had it almost done.

Sonny got out of the car, Joe and Kevin came over to her, and gave her a huge great big hug.

"Hey, Joe, Kevin. Didn't I just see you yesterday? It wasn't a whole month." Sonny laughed.

"We missed you Sonny. Your part of the family now. Let's see. Sonny Jonas. That sounds good." Joe chuckled.

"Thanks, Joe. But me and Nick aren't married yet. I love the… hope you have, but me and Nick aren't married yet." Sonny smiled looking at Nick, a little away.

"We better get those bags out of your truck there." Joe said breaking the silence.

They, as in Kevin, and Joe went to Sonny's trunk and started fighting about what suite case to take first.

A dark, haired girl ran out. Sonny wasn't looking. The dark haired girl jumped on Sonny, Sonny fell to the ground.

"Surprise." Selena yelled.

"Selena! I have missed you so much. Let's talk. I think they can handle this." Sonny smiled, her and Selena walking into the house.

"Wow, Nick. She has just got here, and she is already slaking." Kevin smiled. "You did good brother."

"Thanks Kevin, I appreciate it." Nick said walking back to the house with four suite cases in his hands.

Selena and Sonny ran to the girl's recording studio. They began to sing, One and the same.

_Selena _

_You come from here_

_I come from there_

_Sonny_

_You rock out in your room_

_I rock a world premiere_

_We're more alike than_

_Anybody could ever tell_

_(Ever tell)_

_Friday, we're cool_

_Monday, we're freaks_

_Selena _

_Sometimes we rule_

_Sometimes we can't even speak_

_Sonny_

_But we can get up and_

_Let loose and LOL_

_Selena _

_It may seem cliche_

_For me to wanna say_

_That you're not alone_

_(That you're not alone)_

_Sonny_

_And you can call i'm cool_

_But it's a simple fact_

_I got your back_

_(Yeah, Yeah, Yeah)_

_Chorus_

_'Cause we're one and the same_

_We're anything but ordinary_

_One and the same_

_I think we're almost lengendary_

_You and me the perfect team_

_Chasing down the dream_

_We're one and the same_

_Sonny_

_I'm kind of like you_

_You kind of like me_

_Selena Gomez_

_We in the same song_

_And a different key_

_It's got a rhythm_

_Than you and me_

_Can get along_

_(Get along)_

_Selena _

_It may seem cliche_

_For me to wanna say_

_That you're not alone_

_Sonny_

_And you can call i'm cool_

_But it's a simple fact_

_I still got your back_

_Chorus:_

_'Cause we're one and the same_

_We're anything but ordinary_

_One and the same_

_I think we're almost lengendary_

_You and me the perfect team_

_Shaking up the scene_

_We're one and the same_

_'Cause we're one and the same_

_We're anything but ordinary_

_One and the same_

_We're so good moment momentary_

_Cause we're one yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

_'Cause we're one_

_Anything but ordinary_

_You and me the perfect team_

_Chasing down the dream_

_Oh, You and me the perfect team_

_Shakïng up the scene_

_We're one and the same_

They started to laugh, as soon as they were done singing.

"That was so fun! I haven't sang that song since we were 18." Sonny smiled.

"I know. I missed that. But then you went on your tour, and nothing was the same." Selena said. "Hey! I have a concert coming up. And I need another song to sing. Would you like to sing with me. We can sing One and the Same?"

"That is awesome! That would be awesome. Great idea Selena. I would love to. I haven't had a concert. Or sang at a concert since, a week before me and Chad broke up." Sonny said.

"Ohh, right. I am sorry about that." Selena said looking down. "I know how hard it must've been on you. I have never been broken up with a man before a wedding."

"It is ok. I am trying to forget about that, and him." Sonny said smiling.

"Sorry." Selena apologized.

"ok." Sonny smiled.

Nick came in, he smiled. Her and Selena were talking.

"Hey Selena, don't harsh my babe." Nick smiled.

"Ohh, shut-up Nick!" Selena smiled. Sonny walked out, Selena followed her.

"Hey baby." Sonny smiled, her being taken in his arms, he was very warm.

Nick kissed her passionately. Selena smiled, she has never seen Sonny, so happy. Except that time when she and Chad decided to go on their first date. Maybe she should keep that to herself.

"You guys, look wonderful, together." Selena smiled, watching her husband, Joe come in.

"Nick, dude, what are you doing in here. Hey babe. This is the girls recording room. There is a specific note on the door. NO BOYS ALOUD!" Joe told him.

"Hey, aren't you a boy. I am busy right now, don't you see I am kissing my babe?" Nick asked, then pointing to Selena. Joe walked over to Selena, and gave her a big huge hug, then a kiss.


	8. Seeing Chad again

"Joe. Your hot. And I mean very hot. But we have a guest, we shouldn't be kissing yet." Selena winked.

"Fine, baby." Joe smiled.

"Guys, this is like my home. You ahead I don't really care. Me and Nick are going to go unpack in my, I mean our room." Sonny chuckled.

Nick looked at Joe, like an evil star. Like if you ruin this for me, I will kill you. Joe, was like, ok, dude.

Sonny, and Nick got upstairs. His room was on top floor. They didn't even think ok unpacking, they just went to sit on there bed. They started kissing, but stopped immediately.

"No, Nick. Lets just go unpack." Sonny told him getting off the bed.

Nick looked at her like, what?

But he did what he was told and started helping her unpack.

About an hour later they still had like 5 suite cases left. And no more clothes room. A lot of little other thing, but no room for putting clothes away.

"What are we going to do about this." Nick asked panting.

"I don't know." Sonny said going to sit with him.

"What is it with girls buying so much clothes." Nick asked.

"Hey, lets look in your closet." Sonny said walking to one of the closets in the huge room.

"Hey, that doesn't count. I have been rich since I was 13." Nick smiled, kissing Sonny again.

They kept on kissing. When they did break away. Nick ran to one of the spare bedrooms.

He brought in a couple dressers.

"I wonder if we are going to need and more dressers?" Nick asked. Sonny smiled at him bringing one of the suite cases over to him, and they begun to put more clothes in the dresser.

When they were finally done, they had half of a dresser left, and a whole bunch of room in that room. There was probably 7 ish dressers in that one huge room.

"well, it looks like we are done. It was a lot of work but we did it. And it only took 2 hours. Hey what are we having for supper tonight?" Sonny asked.

"We don't cook. We don't know how to cook. Do you?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, I will show you how to make macaroni and hotdogs very yummy." Sonny said taking his hand and went down stairs.

Selena was sitting reading, in the hallway, when they came down. She looked up.

"Hey! How did the unpacking go?" Selena asked standing up.

"Pretty good. We have like 10 dressers in that room. It is scary. Who new I had so much clothes." Sonny chuckled.

"We are girls, Sonny. Hey do you have anymore room in those dressers?" Selena asked.

"Yah, like half of a dresser." Sonny smiled.

"Cool, we are going shopping tomorrow. We haven't done anything fun for a while, besides the song that we sang earlier." Selena smiled taking her hand and running to the bathroom.

"Ohh, come on!" Nick called.

He went to sit in the living room. !5 minutes later Sonny came to the living room, she saw Nick, on the couch, sleeping. She looked at him sweetly.

Sonny, went to sit beside him, gently rubbing his arm.

"Nick, don't you want to make food?" Sonny whispered.

He didn't move, but he started to snore.

Sonny chuckled. She took out her phone and started to record, the snoring. When she saw he was starting to move, she named the recording, and put her phone away.

"Hi, honey." she greeted him.

"hi." Nick said sitting up. "Come on." he said taking her hand and went to the kitchen.

Sonny took out some pasta, cheese and milk. She told Nick to take out some hotdogs.

Sonny put some water in the pot for the pasta, and put it on the oven. It started to boil, she put the pasta in. Sonny told Nick to put water in the small pot, about half way.

She put that on the oven to. When it started to boil she put the hotdogs in, about 6.

Sonny put some cheese in the pasta.

She put in a serving dish.

"Come to the kitchen everyone!" Sonny called as loud as she could.

Everyone started to pile in.

"Sonny, what is that smell." Selena asked.

"Pasta with cheese and hotdogs." Sonny smiled.

"Yum." They all called and sat down at the table. Sonny dished out some pasta to everyone. She put a hotdog on everyone's plate.

"Ketchup?" Sonny asked. Sonny put some ketchup on Kevin's plate, Joe's and Nick's Her's and everyone else's.

Sonny, sat down, everyone started to eat.

"Wow, Sonny this is really good." Joe complimented.

"Thank you Joe. Ohh Madison. I don't think we have officially met yet." Sonny said raising her hand.

"Ohh, to bad." she said, snotty.

"Isn't she the best." Kevin smiled.

"Yeah, just wonderful." Sonny lied.

Madison looked at her painfully.

Everyone was finished eating. They cleared their plates, into the sink.

Madison came up to Sonny, when everyone was out of the kitchen.

"Stay away from me. And Nick. He is who I really love." Madison threatened.

Sonny tuned around, Madison was gone. Sonny finished doing her dishes. She went upstairs to her's and Nick's room.

"Nick you would never believe what Madison said to me." Sonny smiled walking in.

"What did she say to you?" Nick asked worried.

"She said to stay away from her and you." Sonny said not telling him about the other part of the threat.

"She said what?" Nick gasped.

"She threatened me, saying to stay away from you and her. Like she didn't want me to be with you." Sonny said thinking she may have said to much.

"I thought she liked you." Nick said trying not to say to much as well.

"Well, apparently not. Don't do anything stupid. I am going to talk to her tomorrow. Let's go to bed, first lets get into our pyjamas." Sonny said going into the pyjamas dresser. She got out some pink, light pink, pyjama shorts, and a light pink tank top.

He got out some black pyjama shorts, and a white tee-shirt. They got dressed.

And climbed into bed.

Selena and Joe went to bed to. Selena was wearing, blue pj's pants, with a blue tank top.

Kevin, and Madison were on their bed talking.

"Madison what did you do to Sonny after supper?" Kevin asked.

"Kevin, for Crin out load! I did nothing!" Madison yelled loud enough for the whole world to hear.

"Then why did I see you threaten her?" Kevin yelled.

Madison turned pale.

"Yeah that is what I thought. You don't love me? Your love my brother?" Kevin asked, ashamed. He knew she was a, a horrible person but he loved her.

"Yes I do. And that person has ruined my chances of being with him!" Madison yelled.

"Get out!" Kevin sighed.

"Excuse me?" Madison asked.

"Get out, of my room. Get out of my house." Kevin told her, ashamed that he fallen in love with that mean of a person.

He went to sleep, teary eyed. The next morning Sonny came into his room. She had heard the entire conversation.

"Kevin." she asked.

"What?" he said tired.

"I need to talk to you, get up." she said waiting for him outside his room.

They went for a walk across the beach.

"Kevin, this, all was my fault. I told Nick. How did you find out about her threatening me?" Sonny asked walking, feeling the water on her toes.

"I heard her threaten you, and her say that she loved Nick." Kevin said, trying not to make her think he was sad.

Just at that moment. Sonny saw someone. A guy. She thought she knew him. As they got closer Sonny could sorda make out his face. She gasped.

"What's wrong Sonny?" Kevin asked worried.

Sonny fell to the ground, crying. It was Chad, he had a boutique of flowers in his hands.

Kevin didn't know what to do. He quickly called Nick. Minutes later Nick was running to them.

"What is wrong with her?" Nick asked looking up, he say Chad.

Nick walked over to him.

"Why are you here. Your not wanted. She is mine. And she will never be yours again!" Nick told him.

"What are you talking about?" Chad asked him.

"Your coming back to take my girlfriend away!" Nick yelled. Chad stepped forward. Kevin could see that a fight was going to happen so he pulled Nick back. Him, Nick and Sonny went back to the house.


	9. Shopping, Kidnapping

Nick put Sonny on the couch. Selena rushed over to her side. "Nick, what happened?" Selena asked, looking at Sonny. She was crying.

"I don't know. Her and Kevin were walking. And Kevin called me. I came rushing down the beach. And I saw her crying on the ground. But, I saw Chad. He had a boutique of flowers. I think he was coming back to beg for her forgiveness." Nick explained.

"Ok, you go somewhere. I don't want anyone in this room except for me and Sonny. Got it?" Selena asked.

"Got it." They all said in unison.

Once they were all out of the room, Selena sat on the floor beside Sonny.

"Sonny, what happened?" Selena asked, worried for her friend.

"I saw him." Sonny whimpered.

"Who? Who did you see?" Selena asked rubbing Sonny's back.

"Chad. I saw Chad." Sonny cried.

"What was he doing?" Selena asked.

"He was coming near me, holding boutique of flowers." Sonny told Selena, she looked up.

"Is that all that happened?" Selena asked.

"Pretty much." Sonny said clearing her throat.

"Ok." Selena said. "Let's get you upstairs, don't you remember we have a shopping spree to deal with." she smiled.

Selena, and Sonny, left. They went to the biggest mall in California.

"Wow! I have never been here before." Sonny gasped.

"You haven't? Never? Ever?" Selena asked, not believing that Sonny had never been to this mall.

"No, I haven't. When I was still with Chad, we only lived in a small apartment. We didn't like all that rich, and famous stuff. To many rumours." Sonny explained.

"Well, you're here now. And you were saying that you didn't like being rich? Or famous? Why?" Selena asked confused.

"I wanted to live my life like other people. Not have everything I want given to me. I wanted to work for what I wanted. But that never really worked for me. Whenever I had an audition for a movie I tried to do it as badly as I could, but how hard I tried, I always got the part. So wanting to do stuff on my own, never really worked. I got more and more famous. I could never do anything myself." Sonny explained.

"Ohh, so you have never liked that whole, being famous thing?" Selena asked, as they went into a store.

"No, not at all. I hated being famous." Sonny said.

"Wow, I have never met someone who didn't want, or hated being famous." Selena smiled.

"Now you have. Hi, I am Sonny Monroe. I hate being famous. Who are you?" Sonny laughed.

"Selena Jonas. I like being famous." Selena laughed back.

"Selena, how am I going to buy anything in this store? Everything is like 100$ and up." Sonny asked.

"Honey, your with Nick Jonas now. Your rich. And there is nothing you can do about it." Selena told her holding up a dress. "What do you think?"

"Wonderful, ohh brb, Selena." Sonny said running off to find I prettiest red dress in the world. It was a silky red, a black belt. And just plain gorgeous.

"Want it?" Selena asked, walking up to Sonny.

"What? No, I cant afford this." Sonny said.

"You got this. I was waiting for just the right moment to give this to you. Nick gave it to me to give it to you." Selena said handing Sonny a card.

"It's a credit card," Sonny said, sounding somewhat confused.

"Good job Kronk. Bye whatever you want. The brothers have an accountant pay there bills for them. Trust me, no more paying bills. Awesome." Selena laughed.

"Thank you." Sonny said hugging Selena.

Someone out of the corner of Selena's eye, was watching them. Selena thought it was Chad. He has been stocking Sonny for so long. It was really starting to get her nerves.

"Let's go to a different store." Selena said, taking Sonny's hand and pulling her out of the store.

"Selena! Selena! Selena what is wrong?" Sonny yelled quietly.

"We gotta go!" Selena said looking behind her. It was a paparazzi.

"The Paparazzi, everyone leave!" Selena yelled, Sonny started to run, almost faster then Selena. They caught them.

"Can we talk to you very young ladies for a minute please?" The man asked, he was holding a big camera.

"Umm, we have somewhere to be." Selena told him.

"Ohh come on. I wont hurt you." He told them. Selena looked at Sonny.

"Run!" Selena yelled, as they started to run away. The Paparazzi ran after them. As he got closer, he got faster and they got slower. He jumped on them, he was now on top of them.

"What is the matter with you? We don't want to talk to you, stupid paparazzi man!" Selena yelled, he got them up, brought them to, 2 more big men. He took them, brought them to the big Paparazzi van, and shoved them inside.

"Well, that was fun." he said taking the Paparazzi mask off, and got into the van, he drove away, them inside the van.


	10. Blood, and shopping with boyfriend

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

They were banging at the doors, the windows.

* * *

"What do you want with us?" Selena demanded.

"What do I want with you? I want to kill you." the man said.

"Why do you want to kill us? We never did anything to you." Selena asked.

"Well, maybe because your famous. And I don't like you two. So I am going to kill you instead of letting you live. That would be better for me." he said.

"Ok, sir. What ever your name is. We are going to get out of this van and never touch us again." Sonny threatened.

"Ohh, really?" he asked stopping the van.

"Sonny, what are you doing? Just let me do all the talking ok?" Selena asked, jumping back when the van trunk door opened.

"So, girl. Get out here!" He threatened.

"Why should I?" Sonny asked.

"Because I just told you to." He said starting to pull her leg until she was out of the van. He closed the door. Selena rushed over to the trunk door, she started to bang on it.

The man was beating on Sonny. Selena couldn't see it, but she heard Sonny crying. And yelling. And screaming.

Selena was banging, but she felt something in her pocket. It was her phone.

She dialled Joe's cell number.

"Hello, Joe?" Selena asked.

"Yeah, Selena. What's wrong?" Joe asked, getting worried.

"Me, and Sonny got kidnapped. Please come find us. The man is beating her. I can hear I-" Selena stopped as the man opened the door, saw her on the phone.

"what are you doing girl?" he asked.

"Uhh.I don't know." Selena said hiding her phone.

"hello." Joe said.

"Hello?" Joe said getting more worried.

"Selena. What is happening?"

The man pulled Selena out of the van, she slammed her head on the ground. He grabbed the phone.

"Hi, if you come any where near here. I will kill them both!" he threatened hanging up and throwing the phone across the road.

"Don't hurt them!" Joe said but there was no answer. He immediately got his coat and ran to his car.

He drove to a little high way and he found a van parked on the side of the road. It was a paparazzi van, he decided he would check it out.

He saw to girls on the ground crying, it was them. He ran over to them The man was somewhere.

Joe went over to Selena.

"What happened?" Joe asked both of them.

"hurt. Very bad." Sonny said barley even able to talk. Joe got both of them and ran to his car.

He put them in the back set and quickly got in, he drove supper fast until he knew he wasn't following them.

They got to the house.

Nick was outside waiting, pacing around in circles.

When he saw Joe pull up, Nick ran over to the car.

"What happened to them. Sonny!" Nick screamed. There was blood all over her.

"What happened?" Nick demanded.

"I am not sure. I got there and got them, and left. As fast as I could. She will be ok." Joe said.

Nick got out his phone and called Tawni.

"Hello." she answered.

"Hey, Tawni. You have to get down here now. It is an emergency!" Nick said.

"Ok, be there soon." Tawni said running to her car.

She drove to the curve and quickly got out. She ran inside the house.

"What is the matter." Tawni gasped seeing Sonny, blood everywhere.

"What happened?" Tawni asked, sitting down on the couch.

"We got kidnapped. The man started beating on Sonny." Selena said holding a ice pack to her head.

"OMG. Sonny!" Tawni said. "Well, help her. Get her into the tub. Selena come with me. We have to get all that blood off of her. And she cant have any clothes on. So NO BOYS ALOUD!" Tawni said walking to the first bathroom she could see.

Sonny was in the bath tub, starting to wake up. Water started to run all over her body.

She started to cry, because of all the pain.

"Tawni?" Sonny cried.

"Yes, stay calm. You cant cry it will only make it worse." Tawni told her, spraying her with water.

Sonny tried not to cry, but tears still fell from her eyes.

"Please, Sonny, just try." Tawni said rubbing her shoulder.

"Selena, we need towel's" Tawni said, finishing spraying her off. There was no more blood on her body.

Sonny was rapped in towels. Starting to cry. The towel was going in all her cuts.

"How do I look?" Sonny asked.

"Horrible, I am kidding you gorgeous everyday in your life." Tawni told her.

"Thank you. For everything. So when do you think I can get married?" Sonny asked

"Your not ready." Tawni said.

"I know I was just kidding." Sonny laughed.

Sonny was getting dressed in her room. She got a text. _How's it going?_

_Good, it hurts though __L_ Sonny sent her message to Nick, then got dressed.

_You will get over it. Trust me. Can I come in?_

Sonny read her message.

_Come in._

Nick came in, he kissed her.

"You shouldn't have went." Nick sighed. "I shouldn't have let you go, it is all my fault."

"Nick, don't think that. I am ok now." Sonny smiled kissing Nick again.

"Now I remember why I love you." Nick said returning the kiss.

They all got ready for bed. It was a long day.

Sonny, fell asleep very quickly, but she had a dream, it went like this:

_Sonny was walking down the road when I big black van pulled up right beside her. There was 2 men inside. They grabbed her, and put her in the van, she banged, and banged on the door. Nothing happened. _

_She started to cry. She wanted out. They stopped, in a disserted parking lot, threw her onto the cement. And started to beat on her. Stepping on her. Punching her. She was bleeding so much. She had a shortage of breath. She was starting to think she died. And she did. _

Sonny screamed, she woke up.

Nick woke up. "Sonny, what is wrong?"

"I just had a dream. It was nothing. Go back to sleep." Sonny said getting out of bed and went to the kitchen.

She got a glass of water. She sat down on the couch and started to read, one of her sappy love books. She started to feel better. She didn't fall asleep till 5:00 in the morning. Nick came down, he saw her on the couch sleeping.

He picked her up and carried her upstairs to their bed.

He got back into bed to.

It was now 9:30am. Everyone was starting to wake up. Nick was the first one awake.

He went down stairs and went on his laptop, he searched up wedding rings. He was planning on asking Sonny to marry him this week. And when no one was up this was the best time.

Once everyone started to pail down the stairs he turned the computer off.

"Morning everyone." Nick greeted with a wave.

"Hey babe." Nick said walking over to her, and kissed her.

"How did you sleep?" she asked.

"Wonderful. You?" he asked.

"Good." Sonny said smiling. "So what do you think going shopping today?"

"Yeah." he said. "Lets get dressed then leave."

* * *

**Ok, What do you think about that? Rate my chapter from 1 to 10. And tell me a couple things that you like/dislike about the chapter in a review!**


	11. Proposal

**I hope you all like this chapter :)!**

* * *

Sonny, and Nick were walking into the mall.

"Honey, I need to go look for something. Go look at something. I need to do this alone." Nick told her kissing her cheek.

"Why cant I come?" Sonny asked getting defensive.

"It is a secret. Please Sonny. It is a secret what I am getting. I need to go alone." Nick told her whole heartedly.

"Fine. When can I find out?" Sonny asked.

"This week." Nick said smiling, walking away.

Nick walked into a jewellery store. He looked at all the engagement rings.

"Hello, can I help you?" A woman asked.

"Yeah, I am looking for an engagement ring. I need it for like 2 days. Maybe 1." Nick said looking up.

"Well, what were you thinking? Like for a ring." she asked.

"Big, I mean huge diamond. And gold, the ring part, I want gold." Nick explained, the picture of a ring in his mind.

"Like this one?" she asked holding a ring she pulled out of a cupboard.

"Yeah, how much is that one?" Nick asked.

"Umm, $100.000.00." she said, reading the price.

"That'll do." He said holding out his credit card.

He walked out of the store. Trying to hid his bag. Sonny walked up to him and said "What's that?"

"Umm, this? This, is a watch for Joe. You know him, his birthday is coming up. But I cant show it to you. You will see it on his birthday." Nick explained.

"His birthday is in a month though." Sonny said.

"I know. Let's go home." Nick said pointing her to the door.

"Ok." Sonny said following Nick to the door.

The ride home was quiet. When they arrived home, they went into the house, without saying a word.

"Hey, you back already?" Selena asked, coming to hug Sonny.

"Yeah, I don't know why though." Sonny said turning to Nick, giving him an evil glare.

"Well, lets go watch TV." Selena said pulling Sonny to the living room.

Joe walked over to Nick. "Dude, what did you do?"

"Well, come, look." Nick said opening the ring box.

"Oh my god. I didn't want her to see. So I asked if we could come home. I am asking her today. I couldn't wait." Nick smiled.

"I am proud of you brother." Joe said patting Nick on the back.

Nick walked upstairs. He phoned a Chinese restaurant.

"Yeah, umm, hi. I need 5 specials, delivered to 1 Jonas road, please." Nick told the person.

"Ok, and we will give you your price when we come, we should be there in 20 ish minutes. Ok?" the man asked.

"Yeah, that is fine. Umm I gotta go. Good bye." Nick said quickly hanging up.

"Who was that." Sonny asked, coming into their room.

"Ohh, no one. I mean I don't know." Nick corrected himself.

"Well, I am sorry. I guess. I just wanted to spend more time with you. I shouldn't have gave you the evil stare. I am really sorry." Sonny apologized, staying where she was.

"No problem." Nick smiled, taking her close, and kissing her, passionately.

The door bell rang, Nick ran down the stairs. Yelling, "I got it!"

He ran and opened the door.

"Hello, for Nick Jonas?" the man asked, handing Nick the boxes.

"That would be $59.78. Please." he said handing him the bill.

"On debit." Nick said swiping the card.

"Have a good say sir." he said shutting the door. Nick walked into the kitchen. He set the table.

"Time to eat!" Nick yelled up the stairs.

Everyone came down.

"Wow, this smells good." Sonny said, jumping on Nick.

"Wow, owe." Nick smiled, pulling her up.

They all sat at the table. And started to eat.

"Wow, Nick this is good." Joe complimented, giving him the wink.

"Thanks bro." Nick smiled, winking back.

Everyone finished eating. Sonny and Nick did the dishes.

"Finally some alone time." Sonny smiled, kissing Nick on the cheek.

"Yeah." Nick said. "We will be getting some more very soon." Nick muttered to himself.

"So I have a surprise for you after we are done doing the dishes." Nick told her.

"Ohh, like what?" Sonny asked.

"I cant tell you. It is a surprise." Nick laughed, as her dried the last dish and put it away.

Selena came in.

"Hey are you guys done? We are all waiting. Some of us have some stories to tell." Selena smiled, taking their hands and sitting them down on the couch.

Nick stood up, everyone's eyes were on him.

"Before we start talking about our day. I have an announcement." Nick declared. "Sonny will you stand up?" Nick asked.

Joe smiled at his brother. He was finally getting someone he loved. He hoped no one will mess this up for him.

Nick got down on one knee. Sonny couldn't breath. Selena put her hand on her chest. She remembered when Joe did the exact same thing to her the year before. Kevin felt happy for his brother.

Nick pulled out the box, where the ring was.

"Sonny Monroe, will you marry me?" Nick asked showing her the huge diamond ring.

Sonny, almost felt like fainting. She could barley breath. This felt like when Chad had asked her. She kinda like that proposal better. Chad didn't buy the biggest ring he could find. He bought the one he was sure she would love. Nick was starting to think that she didn't want to.

"Sonny?" Nick asked.

"Ohh right. Yes, Nick I will marry you." Sonny, said hugging him, and giving him the kiss of her life.

Nick held on to her, so hard. He didn't let go. He returned the kiss to her.

They sat down, hand in hand.

* * *

**What did you guys think about that? Please rate this chapter from 1-10. And tell me a couple things that you liked/disliked about this chapter. In a review thank you. I love all of you. You guys give me the love of writing. And you guys are why i keep writing my stories. Love you all :)!**


	12. A Secret

**Hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

They went to bed late that night. They just sat there talking. About everything.

"Ohh, crap! I forgot to phone Tawni!" Sonny gasped.

"Call her in the morning." Nick told her, rubbing her hand.

"No! I needed to tell her tonight." Sonny yelled.

"Honey, calm it. Just call her tomorrow morning. She wont be mad. She will be happy no matter what." Nick told her gently.

"Fine, I guess your right." Sonny said hearing a buzzing. It was her phone. A text message.

It was from, from, Chad.

It said. _Sonny I need to talk to you._

Sonny read the text message, frowning.

_Why would I talk with you? You broke my heart._

She sent, getting tears in her eyes.

_I didn't mean to. But now your with somebody else I hear?_

Sonny looked at the text message, then she looked at Nick.

"Sonny, is everything ok?" Nick asked concerned.

"Yeah." Sonny lied.

_Good bye. Chad. You lost my love. And you will never have it again._

_Sonny cried, she ran out of her room. _

"_Sonny!" Nick asked running after her. _

_She ran out of the house and into her car, she had it started when Nick ran out. _

_He unplugged the car so she couldn't go anywhere. _

"_Nick what are you doing?" Sonny asked, getting out of her car. _

"_What is wrong?" Nick asked, hugging, Sonny, who was crying. _

"_I got a text message from Chad. It is nothing." Sonny cried. _

"_Ok, from you saying that I know something is wrong. Come on, Sonny. Tell me. You love me not him." he said, wrapping his arms, around her. _

"_Trust me Nick. I love you. I need to go see Tawni. She is my best friend. She can help Please, just let me go." Sonny begged. _

_He looked at her. "Fine." _

_Sonny got back into her car, then drove off. She arrived in front of Tawni's house. _

_She banged on the door. Tawni opened the door, sleepy eyed. _

"_Sonny?" Tawni asked. _

"_I need to talk to you." Sonny said, crying. _

"_Come in." Tawni said, opening the door wide. _

_Sonny came in, teary eyed. _

"_What happed, this time?" Tawni asked her friend. _

"_Well, a couple things Chad was texting me. And a good thing….." Sonny paused starting to smile. "I am getting married!" Sonny said excited. _

"_What?" Tawni asked, excited for her friend. _

"_Yeah, Nick asked me after supper. But…." Sonny paused, looking at the floor. _

"_But what?" Tawni asked confused. "I thought you loved Nick." Tawni said. _

"_I don't like the ring. He spent to much on it. I loved the ring Chad presented me. It was cheep, but the one Nick gave me. It was too expensive. I don't know. I am starting to get feelings for Chad again. I am so scared. I have a feeling that something is gonna happen, at the wedding." Sonny cried _

"_You have feelings for Chad. Why?" Tawni asked. _

"_Yes, I don't know why. I guess whenever your away from someone you loved you want them back." Sonny said. _

"_Well, I guess your right." Tawni told Sonny. _

"_Tawni. I gotta go. Nick I waiting for me back at home. Do not tell anyone about what I told you. Or else, we will not be friends anymore. Promise?" Sonny asked. _

"_Promise." Tawni promised, opening the door for Sonny. _

"_Bye!" Sonny said on her way out. _

"_Bye girly." Tawni said closing the door behind Sonny. _

_Sonny got home, not teary eyed like she left, she came home with a smile on her face, like the one she had when she got asked to Marry Nick. _

* * *

**What did you guys think about that chapter? Please rate my chapter from 1-10. And give me a couple thoughts of my chapter. Bad or Good. I except both. :)**


	13. The front door

**Sorry it took so long. I couldnt figure out where to go with it. So hope you love it. **

* * *

Nick was waiting in the living room for her.

"Hey gorgeous. Where were you?" Nick asked, walking towards the door.

"No where." Sonny said. "I was out driving. I needed to get all my emotions out. It was nothing." Sonny clarified.

"Is that true?" Nick asked.

"Yes, I going to bed." Sonny said, walking right past him.

Nick ran up the stairs, trying to catch up.

Sonny slammed the door in Nicks face.

"What did I do?" Nick asked banging on the door.

"Everything. You know what. I am leaving. And you can have your stupid ring back. I didn't like it anyways!" Sonny yelled, sliding the ring under the door.

"Sonny, I don't get it. What did I do?" Nick asked.

"Everything." Sonny, said, as a window closed. Nick jumped through the door. She was gone. He started to cry.

Joe ran into the room.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Joe asked followed by Selena.

"She's gone." Nick said.

"Sonny is gone?" Selena asked, going to the window.

"Yeah, she gave me the ring back." Nick said sadly, showing them the ring.

"Nick, Dude I am sorry. But that is always something your gonna have to deal with." Joe told him.

"But it is not suppose to happen to me." Nick said.

"Why is it not suppose to happen to you?" Joe asked.

"because, its not. I am the cool one. I am more popular. No offence. Dude." Nick said truthfully.

"No Offence?" Joe repeated in a ask.

"Yeah, don't take offence to that. I wanted to tell you. But I never new how, so I guess it worked." Nick chuckled.

"You know what man. Your worse then I thought." Joe glared, walking out, ashamed that his brother would say something like that.

Selena, she stayed in the room, after Joe had left.

"Dude, you cant say stuff like that.." Selena said patting his shoulder. "And btw Joe is way more famous then you." Selena smirked walking out to the floor right beneath them.

"Where were you?" Joe asked.

"I had to tell Nick something. Something personal. Don't worry it wasn't that bad. Don't worry honey, it'll be fine." Selena said, not really putting that much 'I am telling the truth' into her voice.

Deep down she was thinking of something. Something. Something. Something, that she was ashamed of.

The next Morning Selena got up, she dialled Sonny's cell number.

"Hey Girl. Where are you?" Selena asked, as Sonny said hello.

"Ohh, no where. Why do you ask?" Sonny asked.

"Ohh, your not at the house." Selena replied.

"Ohh, and like you don't know why I am not at the house." Sonny frowned.

"Ok, I know. But I want you, you, my best friend to tell me why your not at the house." Selena explained.

"I don't get it." Sonny said.

"Well, I guess you'll have to come over so I can tell you. And maybe get back together with Nick?" Selena asked.

"Selena." Sonny sighed.

"Ohh, come on. I have never seen him so, so, happy. When he talks about you, thinks about you. He, he seems happy. Like, his eyes glow. I have never seen a guy like that for a woman. Not even Joe, and I am married to him." Selena explained.

"Ok, I admit it. I miss him. I want him. But I don't know if I can. I don't even know why I broke up with him in the first place." Sonny sighed. "I guess your right. Maybe I could give him one more chance."

"That is a good girl. How much clothes did you take with you?" Selena asked.

"Half a dresser." Sonny replied.

"Ok, meet me in front the house in a hour K?" Selena asked.

"ok." sonny said hanging up, walking to her car.

A half an hour later Sonny was waiting in front of the house. She saw Selena walked out.

"So girly are you ready for this?" Selena asked hugging Sonny.

"Yeah. Lets get my soon be husband back." Sonny smiled, running to the door with Selena.

* * *

**So why do you think Selena is being weird? It is like she has a secret. But, whatever. Please rate it from 1-10. And give me a couple things you like/dislike about my story. **


	14. One and the Same

**Hey guys! I hope you will love this chapter!**

* * *

"Sonny?" Nick asked walking to the door.

"Hi, Nick." Sonny smiled.

"Selena, can I talk to you for a minute?" Nick asked walking to the corner where they couldn't be heard.

Selena followed Nick to the corner.

"Selena, why is Sonny here?" Nick asked.

"I told her something." Selena told him.

"Like what." Nick asked.

"Well, at least you have your girl back." Selena smiled, walking away.

Nick frowned at her skipping away. He followed her, Sonny was still smiling.

"So, Sonny. What ter you doing her?" Nick stuttered.

"I came here to get back together. Listen I was wrong. You were right. I don't want to give that huge speech. It takes too long. So just settle for this. Or god help me." Sonny told him.

"I want to here that big I was wrong speech." Nick smiled.

"Are you kidding me?" Sonny sighed.

"fine. I am sorry. I don't know what got me so angry that night, but I am so, so, sorry. I will never hurt you." Sonny said laughing during her speech. Nick handed her something, he put it in her hand.

"Nick?" Sonny asked as he put it in her hand. "My ring?" Sonny asked excitedly.

"Yes, you didn't think I would get rid of it did you?" Nick asked, smiling, he hugger her carefully.

"Thank you." Sonny said, but out of the corner of her eye Selena ran upstairs, her hand over her mouth.

"Selena!" Sonny said breaking away from the hug to run after her. "Selena!"

Selena stopped running once she reached the bathroom. She started to puke.

Sonny ran in, she saw her pukeing.

When she stopped Selena looked up and saw Sonny flabbergasted.

"I have something to tell you. Will you shut the door?" Selena asked, standing up, he legs, back whole body sore.

"Yeah, no problem." Sonny said, coming in and closing the door behind her.

Meanwhile, Selena was telling Sonny why she was puking.

"Are you sure, Selena?" Sonny asked, flabbergasted.

"Positive. I didn't want it to happen but, sadly, and happily it did." Selena said.

"Why didn't you tell me before. Were friends. That is what friends are for, to help the other friend get through these hard times." Sonny explained.

"I don't know. I just think I am too young to do this. I think it is wrong. And I know my parents always said to get married and all that other stuff before doing it, but, I just don't think I am ready, and now I have no choice." Selena said, felling a couple tears in her eyes.

"Selena, I will help you get through this, and I know you would do the same for me." Sonny smiled.

"Alright. Well I guess I don't really have an option right now. So I guess I will." Selena said, getting a smile on her face. "Hey, we should get practicing for our concert. It is in 4 days."

They ran out of the bathroom, and into the girls recording studio.

Selena

You come from here

I come from there

Sonny

You rock out in your room

I rock a world premiere

We're more alike than

Anybody could ever tell

(Ever tell)

Friday, we're cool

Monday, we're freaks

Selena

Sometimes we rule

Sometimes we can't even speak

Sonny

But we can get up and

Let loose and LOL

Selena

It may seem cliche

For me to wanna say

That you're not alone

(That you're not alone)

Sonny

And you can call i'm cool

But it's a simple fact

I got your back

(Yeah, Yeah, Yeah)

Chorus

'Cause we're one and the same

We're anything but ordinary

One and the same

I think we're almost lengendary

You and me the perfect team

Chasing down the dream

We're one and the same

Sonny

I'm kind of like you

You kind of like me

Selena Gomez

We in the same song

And a different key

It's got a rhythm

Than you and me

Can get along

(Get along)

Selena

It may seem cliche

For me to wanna say

That you're not alone

Sonny

And you can call i'm cool

But it's a simple fact

I still got your back

Chorus:

'Cause we're one and the same

We're anything but ordinary

One and the same

I think we're almost lengendary

You and me the perfect team

Shaking up the scene

We're one and the same

'Cause we're one and the same

We're anything but ordinary

One and the same

We're so good moment momentary

Cause we're one yeah, Yeah, Yeah

'Cause we're one

Anything but ordinary

You and me the perfect team

Chasing down the dream

Oh, You and me the perfect team

Shakïng up the scene

We're one and the same

"OMG that was so much fun! I can NOT wait for the concert!" Sonny yelled.

"That is why I love touring. I love letting kids all around the world hear my voice. I just love going, and exploring all those different places. I don't understand why you don't like it. I just don't." Selena explained.

"It is not that I don't like concerts. Like singing at them. I just don't want to be famous." Sonny explained.

"Why?" Selena asked, knowing the story, but she wanted Sonny to explain again.

"I explained this all before to you." Sonny told her, looking at all the sheet music.

"I know. But I want you to explain it again." Selena smiled.

"No, Selena. I don't like explaining that stuff. It is too personal." Sonny explained.

"Ohh really. And what I told you earlier wasn't private?" Selena asked.

"Selena, don't go there." Sonny begged.

"But, Sonny it is the same thing there. Your just being disobedient." Selena said, her voice getting louder.

"Selena that is the thing. I am not being disobedient. I told you already. So that means, in the words of the law that I don't have to tell you again if I so choose." Sonny explained.

"Whatever. I just don't get it. Please lets not fight. Lets change the subject." Selena asked.

"Fine." Sonny said, but was not done talking. But she didn't want to ruin her friendship with Selena so she just went with it. "When is the concert?" Sonny asked.

"I told you already." Selena laughed walking out.

"That is mean." Sonny laughed walking out with Selena.

* * *

**What do you think Selena's secret is? I loved how i worked that out, completly not putting the secret in. You guys need to guess. I put some hints in there. So review me the answer. I will put it in once somebody answers it right. And again, rate me story from 1-10. And give me a couple comments about it, like/dislike. I accept both, and no hard feelings. I dont care what the reviews say, all the matters to me is if i get them or not, cuz it tells me that i am doing something right. **


	15. The 31st, is my happiest day of my life!

**Hope you like it! Sorry it took so long to update. I take all fault to that :(**

* * *

"That is mean." Sonny laughed, walking out with Selena. Sonny couldn't wait for her concert. "Now, seriously, when is the concert?" Sonny asked, her voice getting serious.

"Fine." Selena sighed. "It is in a week, less then a week. Happy?"

"Thank you." Sonny smiled.

"You know? A pop star is never sure who her real friend is. Like with all of the crap people do, like using, and just for the plain start dome. I am sure today. You!" Selena smiled, holding Sonny's hand.

"You have helped me all through, everything, pretty much. AWWWW!" Sonny screamed.

"What?" Selena asked, trying to calm her heart rate down.

"I don't have anything booked!" Sonny yelled.

"What do you mean?" Selena asked, getting frustrated.

"For the wedding! Nothing is booked! I want the wedding before Chad comes and finds me." Sonny said, running to find an open computer. She looked up flowers, and weddings phone number. She dialled 528-5874 into her phone, she waiting for someone to pick up.

"Hello, Sonny Monroe." Sonny spoke into the phone. She was a regular costumer, there. Everyone knows her there.

"Sonny! What can I do for you today?" A lady asked.

"Umm, I need a place for a wedding for the end of this month." Sonny smiled. "I already have the dress, and the 2 brides maid's dresses, and the flower girl, and everything like that. I just need a place."

"Ok, what date would you think?" the women asked, looking through papers on her desk.

"Umm, the last day of March. It is suppose to snow, but I want the ceremony outside, I would hope that no snow is on the ground, and I really hope that it is snowing. I had a vision in my head, with snow coming down as your going down the isle. Truly fantastic." Sonny explained.

"Well, there is a place, and an outside place, and it is guaranteed no snow, and it is suppose to snow that day. And the dance, supper place, is a good size, probably big enough for 5000 people." she said.

"Perfect. How much would that cost?" Sonny asked, looking in her bank account. She had 5000.25 inside.

"Around, for everything supper, rental time, and place, everything, would cost around 2000.00. And I am just guessing, it might be less, and it might be more. Who knows." she told Sonny.

"Perfect. Ok, can we meet on the 8th?" Sonny asked.

"For sure. Ok bye." she said, before hanging up.

Sonny walked over to Selena. "One step closer. Hey! Have you seen me in my wedding dress yet?" Sonny asked.

"No, but, I would love to!" Selena said, following Sonny up the stairs.

Sonny tried her wedding dress on, she opened the door for Selena. "It isn't anything special. But this is it." Sonny smiled, turning around in her dress, showing Selena, the back of the dress.

"Wow. Girl. That dress is better then mine. Mine wasn't even white. It was blue." Selena smiled, hugging her friend. "I love you." Selena muttered.

"I love you to, Sonny." Nick said, standing in the doorway. "Why are you wearing the dress?"

"Because we are getting married on the 31st." Sonny smiled running over to him, hugging him until she couldn't breath.

"I love you." Nick said holding Sonny, so tight. No one was going to steal this moment for him.

"Dude, can you help me for a sec?" except him.

"Cant you see that I am doing something?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, but I can read your mind, I am ruining this moment. Come on!" Joe said, pulling Nick from his hug with Sonny.

"You have an awesome husband." Sonny and Selena laughed, at the same time. "Please tell me nothing will break us apart?" Sonny said.

"If we be true to each other nothing will happen." Selena smiled, hugging her best friend, one last time.

Sonny, and Nick were getting reading for bed. "Today was an awesome day, thank you. I needed a girls day, recording, and just being girls." Sonny smiled, climbing into bed.

"Yeah, me, being dragged around the mall, with a half guy, half girl." Nick laughed, holding Sonny in a hug.

"I am glad you had a good day to." Sonny laughed.

"No, I did. When I heard you tell me we are getting married at the end of the month. I, my day turned into a J face." Nick told.

"I love you. But I am tired. Sorry for cutting this talk short. I am just tired." Sonny said, getting under the covers and shutting her eyes tightly.

"Love you babe." Nick said, doing the same as Sonny.

Meanwhile. Night turned into day. The dark sky, turned into a light blue sky. Sonny's alarm clock rang.

"Honey, get up. We have a busy day ahead of us. I told the lady that I was talking to about the wedding, that we would meet up today. It is the 8th." Sonny said, shaking Nick. "Wake up!"

"I am awake. Whenever I hear your voice, I wake up. It is like you're my alarm clock." Nick smiled, sitting up on the bed.

"Good. That means I am doing my job. And geez! Get a job. Your stuck at home. And I want to be a girl, but I cant do that when you and Joe are around!" Sonny said, getting off of the very high bed, going to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Nick sat there speechless. "I guess I am going to get a job today." he smirked, at the door, where Sonny was hiding, behind.

Sonny walked out of the bathroom, her hair still wet from the shower. "Get into the shower. I don't change when someone is inside. Unless you're a girl." Sonny shooed him out of the room. "I have so much power." Sonny laughed as she got a shirt out of her drawer. She put it on, she grabbed a pair of blue jeans out of her dresser and put them on.

Sonny started to bang on the bathroom door.

"Hurry up! I still have to do my hair, and make-up. Geez, it would be so much easier to be a man." Sonny said, banging on the door even more.

He got out of the shower as fast as he could. "Come on!"

Sonny kept banging on the door, until he walked out.

"Seriously how long can it take you to shower. I need to do my hair, and make-up, and face still. God!" Sonny said, shutting the bathroom door behind her.

* * *

**Hey how did you guys like this chapter? I loved writing it. So, like always, rate it from 1-10. I dont care what the rating is, i just care if you do it. And tell me a couple things that you liked/disliked about this chapter. I dont get offended about what you write. But please make it apprpiate. That is all i ask, and maybe to be nice, when you are review. Ohh, i almost forgot, review! You guys are my life. **

**Love: Naykrus180! I love all of you. And sadly, this story will be over soon. In 2 chapter the wedding is happening. And like 4 or 5 chapters after that it will be over. In the review tell me if you want a sequal. But, it wont be published until a bit after i am done that story. Ok. Love all of you! **


	16. The day before the wedding

**So, I cant believe that i am saying this, but. The story will be over in 6-7 chapters. I have only got 1 review saying the want a sequel. I wont write one if i dont know if you guys want one. So if you do. Say it. **

* * *

It was the day before their wedding. Sonny could already feel the butterflies coming. Nick walked up to her.

"Honey, everything will be fine. Just take it from example, and just go with what your heart says." Nick said.

"Tawni invited Chad." Sonny said, tears welling down her face.

"What?" Nick gasped.

"She invited Chad. Even when I specifically told her not to. Now Chad is coming to the wedding, and I cant do anything about it." Sonny cried, Nick holding her in his arms.

"Sonny, everything will be fine. The man knows that it is your wedding day, and he wont do anything."

"You don't know him." muttered Sonny.

"What?" Nick asked confused.

"Nothing! It was nothing. Come on, we have a lot of work to do today before the wedding." Sonny said, shooing him out of the room.

Selena ran upstairs to find Sonny. "Sonny. We have to rehearse. I know your trying to get ready for your wedding and all, but we have to rehearse. The next concert is in 2 days, the day after the wedding. And this is your only free time!" Selena said, pulling Sonny into the recording studio.

"Selena. I don't have free time!" Sonny said, sitting down.

"We, have a concert in like 2 days. If we don't rehearse right now, we wont. And we will look like complete idiots out there." Selena begged. "Please, I don't look good in a idiot shirt." Selena laughed, Sonny nodded.

The music started to play for One and the Same.

The ending was coming up.

They both sang.

We're one and the same

The music stopped.

"There happy?" Sonny asked, going to find Nick, in the huge house.

"Nick, I am sorry. We can go do what we were going to do again." Sonny smiled.

"What exactly were we going to do?" Nick asked, standing up, giving Sonny a nice hug.

"Well, I decided, that, I am going to do everything, while, you are going to go and enjoy your last day as a man with your brothers." Sonny smiled.

"No." Nick said.

"Yes, go." Sonny urged him.

"Fine. But I have to spend it with those girls?" Nick asked, laughing after every word he said.

"Yes. Now go! I still have to rehearse a bit more with Selena." Sonny laughed shooing him out of the room.

Meanwhile, Selena was in the living room reading a book. A wonderful book called, The last hero.

Sonny quietly walked up to her, trying not to make a sound.

"I can see you. When you think I am reading I am not. But when you think I am not, I am." Selena laughed, putting the book aside.

"Damn it!" Sonny laughed. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Where?" Selena asked, standing up beside Sonny.

"To see the reception ground, and the dance/eating place." Sonny giggled.

"Yeah. Lets do it sister." Selena said. As they walked out of the house.

Meanwhile, Nick and Joe were arguing. "Dude. I get to drive!" Kevin was just sitting there, trying to mind his own business, but not going that good.

"No! I am driving!" Joe said.

"I am getting married tomorrow! I deserve it. It will be my last day as a man!" Nick said.

"Guys. How about I drive. Then the argument is over and you guys wont argue anymore. Deal?" Kevin asked.

"Fine." Nick and Joe both said, looking down.

Meanwhile, Selena, and Sonny had parked where the reception was being held. They smiled at how pretty the place was.

"Hello. Sonny! You look awesome! How are you?" a women asked, coming, to hug her.

"I am awesome! What about you?" Sonny asked, hugging her back.

"Hello. You might no me as Selena Gomez. But it is now Selena Jonas. How are you?" Selena said, shaking hands with the women.

"Hello. Mrs. Jonas. How are you. I am fine thank you." she smiled.

"Your very welcome. And I am fine. Thank you." Selena replied.

Sonny got into bed that night. Feeling like throwing up. She was so nervous.

* * *

**Well, it is almost over. Like i said up there. If you want one, you have to tell me. But, back to reality. Rate it from 1-10. And give me a few comments about what you like/dislike about it, and all that. Love you all!**


	17. Wedding Tears

**Sorry, i know some of you like Sonny and Nick. But what do you know. And sorry that this chapter is kinda sad. But for me, happy. I love Nick. And i mean deeply love. **

* * *

Sonny woke to the sound of Nick breathing in her face.

"Smelly breath. Go!" Sonny laughed, sitting up. "It is time. Isn't it?" Sonny asked, nervous raging in her voice.

"It is time." he sighed.

"What is wrong?" Sonny asked, wondering why he sighed. Did he not want to marry her? Did he not love her like she loved him? Did she love him, like she loved Chad

"Nothing. Just nervous. Come on. We can do this. Go shower. We have a long day ahead of us." Nick smiled, pushing her out of their bed.

"I love you." Sonny said, walking into the bathroom.

"Ditto." Nick laughed, as he went downstairs, where Selena and Joe were cuddled up on a couch.

Joe leaped off the couch, and ran to Nick. Joe was so proud of Nick. He actually found a girl, that he actually liked.

"Good for you." Joe said, then walking up the stairs.

"Thanks bro." Nick laughed, as he went to go sit by Selena.

"Your really lucky, you know that?" Selena asked, watching him sit down.

"I know that." Nick smiled, switching the TV on.

Sonny stepped out of the shower. She wrapped herself in a towel. Then, she went to her room, into one of the many dressers. And took out a shirt, and a pair of jeans, it was nice, and wonderfully showing outside. Yay! Her dream had come true. Finally, she thought to herself.

"Hey gorgeous." Nick smiled, standing in the door way.

"Hey!" Sonny said, going into the bathroom, to do her make up and hair.

"So, I know it is the tradition not to kiss the bride on the wedding day, but I cant help it." Nick said, almost pecking her on the lips before she pulled him away.

"No, it is the rule. Your not kissing me until the 'You may kiss the bride' thing." Sonny said, turning around to comb her hair into a ponytail.

"Fine….." Nick sighed.

"Good boy." Sonny slapped his cheeks multiple times, before walking out of the bathroom to the stairs. "Don't worry… You will get to kiss me sometime." Sonny smiled, before, walking down the stair case.

Hours went by, they were on their way to the dress place, to of course get dressed.

"Sonny, welcome. Your suite is right here. With all the other women. And guys, Nick. Yours is right here." she said, taking them into different rooms. One for the girls, one for the guys.

Sonny got dressed last. She helped everyone else get their dress on, so it looked fabulous.

They got into the car, a half an hour before the wedding was going to start. Sonny felt like pukeing.

They arrived at the reception, outside, place. There was 2 different rooms, on the ground. One for the girls, until the wedding was suppose to start. And one for the guys. For them to wait, till the wedding was going to start.

Sonny, Selena, Tawni, and everyone else, were waiting in the little house/room, for their cue.

"Sonny, we are all so proud of you." Tawni smiled, patting her on the shoulder. "Everything will be fine."

The music started, the flower girls, started down the isle. Then the first brides maid, which was Selena. Then Tawni. Then Sonny's mother went down the isle, took a set on the chair, designed for her.

The brides music started to play. Sonny's father walked outside. Waiting for his daughter. She locked arms with him, as everyone stood up. Sonny has never felt so embarrassed. But that was a good embarrass.

She, with her father walked down the isle, slowly. Sonny looking around the grounds, for one person in particular. Chad. She saw big, bright blue eyes. She knew those were Chad's eye's. He locked eyes on her, she did the same. They reached Nick. Sonny took hands with him, and the Ceremony started.

Sonny and Nick, stood hand in hand. On their wedding day.

"Nick, please read your vows to everyone." the priest told.

"Sonny, I vow, to hold you. To love you. Never let you go. You have turned my life around, for the better. I will never let anyone hurt you, not ever. You the one. The only. I will never love anyone as much as you. Not ever. That is why, I am here today. With you. Not anyone else. You. And only you. And that is why I love you. And I will never stop loving you." Nick read, tears sinking into his eyes.

Sonny could feel tears coming down from her eyes.

"And Sonny." the man said.

"Nick. I will hold you, love you. Care for you. And never leave your side." Sonny paused, looking out into the crowed, her eyes locking on Chad's. He busted out into cry.

"Sonny?" Nick asked worried for his almost wife.

"I am sorry. I cant do this. There is more in here. But, Nick. I love you, I really, truly do. But I can not marry you today. I cant, not ever. I am in love with someone else. I am sorry." Sonny cried, running down the walkway, to her car. Selena and Tawni ran after her. Chad felt a bit of happiness in him, but a lot of guiltiness. The crowed awed. Nick was left there, speechless.

What had just happened? Why did she just run out? Who is she in love with that is not me? Nick had so many questions flowing around in his head. Nothing made sense. Until he looked at Chad. It had to be him, nothing else made sense. Nothing. It was Chad. Chad left him standing there, crying his eyes out. Taking the women of his dreams. Flushing his life down the toilet.

Joe stoop their. What had just happened? Why did Sonny just run out of the ceremony. For another guy? Pretty much all the same question's flowed through Joe's head, as Nicks. Nick was still standing there. Completely speechless.

Meanwhile. A teary eyed Sonny was running down the walkway, crying her eyes out.

"Sonny!" Both Tawni, and Selena yelled, as they were running after her. "Please. Just talk to us. What happened?" Selena asked, as she was starting to slow down.

"I am in love, with Chad. And I have been this whole time. I know that everyone thinks that me and Nick are perfect fore each other. But we're not, me and Chad are perfect for each other. I just wish I would've told Nick before hand. And then I wouldn't have had to go through this, as bad. The embarrassment,

Staring. None of that if I would've just told him face to face. Not everyone to everyone. I am such an idiot." Sonny cried, sitting on one of the benches that were in the park.

"Sonny, if you love someone. You have to find that person. Even if he is at your demolished wedding." Selena tried to comfort Sonny.

"But what if Nick is there. I cant face him. Do you know what this means?" Sonny asked looking at them sadly.

"What?" Selena asked, scared at what she might here.

"Were never going to see each other. I am not going to look, talk or touch Nick again. Were done, for good. Which means, whoever lives with him anything. I am not going to see again." cried Sonny.

"Sonny, don't think like that. You to become friends. Deal with all the awkwardness. That is the only way you will deal with everything." Selena smiled.

"I cant deal with that Selena." Sonny sighed.

"Yes you can. If you can deal with telling Nick it is over at your wedding in front of a lot of people you can make friends with him again." Selena said, as her and Tawni walked back to the disastrous wedding.

* * *

**Who cried while reading this? I hope you know that there are only 4/5 chapters left maybe 6, just maybe. But, rate it out of 1-10. Amd give me couple reasons if you like/dislike this chapter. I did better. It was longer ohh ya. lol. Love all of you. Ohh, and there is definatly going to be a sequle. Got lots of wanting them. So it is offical. Lol. Love all of you!**


	18. The end

***cry* last chapter. forever. until i make a sequel. yep, it is getting one woohoo. **

* * *

Sonny sighed, for a long time, knowing that Selena was right. She stood up there, telling Nick, and everyone else that she didn't love him. Then she could try to make friends with him again. She also had to go find Chad. Tell him the she loved him, and maybe. Just maybe she would plant a kiss on his lips. She started to make her way back to her, not anymore wedding. She walked over to Nick who, was just sitting sadly on a chair, where he was just standing, flabbergasted.

"So, you couldn't have told me that before the wedding. Not in front all our friends, and relitives?" Nick asked, not even looking at who was walking up to him.

"I am sorry. I didn't even no if I wanted to do that. I am sorry. But, I realised it a long time ago, but I didn't know it. I am in love with Chad. That is why I have always been crying, and stuff like that. But if you don't mind, I would like to be friends. Just friends. Like when we first started to hang out. Like on the party, when we just talked about, nothing. And everything. I would like that much." Sonny explained, waiting for his answer.

"You really think that I will be friends with you after you embarrass me like this?" Nick asked, trying to stay clam.

"No, but I would like it if you did." Sonny smiled. "Please. Do you even think about how embarrassing it was to me? I was the one who did it."

"I know it was embarrassing. But what I don't get is, you broke my heart and you want to be friends right after that." Nick questioned.

"I know it is stupid. But don't you like to do what is right. And not what is wrong. Nick, you were perfect, nice. And wonderful. But your not the man for me. Chad is. Your wonderful, but I don't deserve you, another girl does. Chad deserves me. No one else. I think god, he distained me to be with Chad, not you. So are we friends or not?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah. I don't like I could live a day without you in my life." he said pulling her into a tight hug.

"Go! Don't worry. Go get your prince charming. I will be fine." Nick urged her, as they broke from there total friend ship hug.

"Are you sure. Were friends now, we should hang with each other." Sonny said, making sure he didn't want to be with her right then and there.

"No! Just go! You want to. You need to. Please, for me?" Nick asked, still pushing her away.

"Fine." Sonny said, walking through the crowed to find Chad. She layed eyes on him, she was in the center of the dance floor. He started to walk towards her. She started to smile.

"That was brave what you did, there. Earlier. So who is this man, that has you full attention?" Chad asked, surprised that she wasn't running away, or pushing him away.

"You." Sonny said, as he kissed her, with all passion he had. The crowed awed. Nick felt happy for Sonny, not disgust, or sad, but happy.

Meanwhile, the family and friends were on there way out of the wedding dance. Sonny and Nick shook all there hands, until they met up with each other. "Well, it wasn't really the wedding I had expected, but I will never forget it. The wedding when I broke up with me boyfriend, husband, whatever you call it. Friend." Sonny said, shacking his hand, before ridding home in her car, she got to Tawni's house, and laid on her bed, instantly falling asleep. Tawni walked through the door, she saw Sonny, laying on the couch. Out like a light.

"Damn. I wanted to talk to her." Tawni said, not taking her voice up from quiet. But she kept it. And just, walked down the hallway to her room, fell into her bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

**I know i know, i know, Horrbile ending. But, i dont care. the story has came to a end. I know i said 4-5 more chapters. But, i guess no more after this. Please review. I want a lot of reviews for this chapter. So if you read it, please, review. It means a lot to me. I hope all of you loved the last chapter. And if you didnt, then, tell me what u didnt like about it. And i promise i wont be mad. Promise. Love u all! :)**


	19. Sequel

Sorry, I forgot to do this. So, the sequel for The Wrong Turn. It is called, Nothing Better Then Love. It has three chapters already. So, please read it. I am sorry.


End file.
